rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Boehlke
Andrea Boehlke is a three-time Survivor contestant, the winner of Miss Survivor 2014, and a finalist for Miss Survivor 2012. Bio Andrea competed on Survivor: Redemption Island as a part of the Ometepe tribe. She stuck with her tribe throughout the game after the blindside of her ally Matt Elrod and was initially eliminated in 6th place. She then returned to the game via Redemption Island, but was eliminated again immediately in 5th place. Andrea then returned on the Favorites tribe in Survivor: Caramoan. She is most remembered this season for camping out with fellow favorite Malcolm Freberg to prevent him from finding a Hidden Immunity Idol. Andrea was blindsided in 7th place after her allies voted her out, even with an Idol in her pocket. Andrea played for the third time in Survivor: Game Changers. After being a part of the successful Nuku and Tavua tribes, she got pushed to the forefront of her tribe's mind in the early merge, when her ally Zeke Smith began to scheme against her. Although she was able to get Zeke voted out, as well as win two individual Immunity Challenges, she was voted out in eighth place as a result of her allies Cirie Fields, Sarah Lacina, and Michaela Bradshaw flipping on her. RHAP Appearances First Appearance (Exit Interview): May 16, 2011Survivor Redemption Island: Andrea & Ashley Andrea first appeared on the podcast in her exit interview after the finale of Redemption Island. She talked with Rob about what she might have done differently to win against Rob Mariano. Second Appearance: September 15, 2011The Survivor South Pacific Premiere with Andrea Boehlke It was only a short amount of time before Andrea returned to the podcast to recap the premiere of Survivor: South Pacific. She answered a number of questions, including: *Who had the better first episode Coach Ben Wade or Ozzy Lusth? Which of these two returning Survivors is set up better for success on Survivor South Pacific? Who was Rob more impressed with after one episode? *What does Andrea Boehlke think of the two returning players to the game? How did Andrea think that these returning players compared to Boston Rob Mariano from her season? *How did Survivor super fan, John Cochran fare in the first episode? How did the tribe all end up voting for him to stay over Semhar? *How did Brandon Hantz compare to Russell Hantz in the first episode? Will his secret eventually be revealed to the rest of the tribe and will that be the end of his game? *What happened to make Rob think that Jim might be in the best position to be the biggest power player in the game? Third Appearance (Girlcast): November 18, 2011Nicole Has a Girlcast LIVE with Andrea Boehlke Andrea appeared in a rare podcast without Rob as the cohost of "Nicole Has a Girlcast," where Nicole Cesternino and Andrea talked about a number of other Survivor topics, including the "Survivor Hot Guy Hall of Fame" and the drama between Whitney Duncan and Keith Tollefson. Fourth Appearance (Exit Interview): May 2, 2013Andrea Boehlke & Reynold Toepfer Survivor Caramoan Exit Interviews After taking a break from the podcast (including another appearance on the show itself), Andrea gave her exit interview after her elimination in Caramoan. Rob welcomes Andrea back to the podcast and asks her about how much she was influenced in her game by Boston Rob Mariano. Like Phillip, Rob wants to know if Andrea fashioned her game after the one she saw win in Survivor Redemption Island. Rob is also curious how much it hurt Andrea to have Phillip out of the game after being such a trusted ally of hers in the game. Rob wants to know if Andrea felt betrayed by Erik Reichenbach and if she would have legitimately taken him to the final three of this season. Turning to Cochran, Rob wants to know how upset she was with Cochran and if she realized that he may have been betraying her. Rob wants to know if Andrea thought of using the idol after Cochran’s comments at tribal council. Finally, why was Andrea so threatened by Brenda in the game. Rob wants to know if Andrea regrets pushing to get her out of the game. Fifth Appearance: November 29, 2013Andrea Boehlke & Rob Talk Turkey on a Survivor 27 Recap Andrea returned to the recap podcast after the eleventh episode of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Rob and Andrea discuss how Redemption Island, which debuted on Andrea’s original season, has loomed large over the game. Plus, Rob and Andrea discuss how the similarities between the game Tyson is playing this season and the game Boston Rob played during Survivor Redemption Island. Andrea explains how Ciera’s plan to rat out the guys to Tyson was similar to what Natalie did during Survivor 22. Sixth Appearance: April 26, 2014Vytas, Andrea & Eliza Talk Cagayan Episode #9 In her first appearance since winning the title of Miss Survivor, Andrea served as a co-host on a recap podcast after episode 9 of Survivor: Cagayan live in the studio with Rob and Vytas Baskauskas. Seventh Appearance: December 7, 2014Andrea Boehlke on the San Juan Del Sur Final 6 Andrea came onto a special bonus Survivor podcast after episode 12 of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur to say what she’s thinking about the chances of the Final 6 players, which Survivors are shaping up for a run for Miss and Mr. Survivor and who should be the winner of the Survivor hottest guy of all time competition. Eighth Appearance: January 14, 2016Andrea Boehlke & Meg Maley on the NYC Survivor & Big Brother Meetup After more than a two year hiatus, Andrea came back to the podcast to talk about her upcoming charity meetup event in New York City with Big Brother 17 contestant Meg Maley. Ninth Appearance: May 18, 2017Survivor 34 Exit Interviews | Latest Player Voted Out – 5/18/17 Andrea spoke to Rob after she got voted out of Survivor: Game Changers. She discussed her relationship with allies Cirie Fields and Sarah Lacina, how she tried to change her game from her previous two attempts, and what led to the falling out between herself and Zeke Smith. Tenth Appearance: November 10, 2017Heroes v Healers v Hustlers Episode 7 Recap | Andrea Boehlke Andrea appeared on the recap podcast for the first time in three years to discuss the merge episode of Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers, as well as her new role as host of the People TV Survivor Fan Forum. Miss Survivor 2012 Andrea was in the pool of Survivor women in the first ever Miss Survivor competition in 2012. On January 15, 2012, she was revealed to be one of the top five vote getters in the first round of popular voting and therefore moved on to the next round.Miss Survivor Top 5 Results Show 2012 In her finalist interview on February 7, Andrea discussed why she would be a great choice for Miss Survivor while showcasing some of her unique talents and responding to her critics who feel as though she may be under qualified for the job. For her talents, Andrea juggled, then she did "the worm", causing her downstairs neighbor to come to the door and complain.An Interview with Miss Survivor Finalist, Andrea Boehlke It was revealed on February 17 that Andrea had finished in fourth place with 14% of the final vote.Crowning Miss Survivor 2012 in our Final Results Show Miss Survivor 2014 Since she competed on Survivor in the year 2013, Andrea was an eligible contestant to be voted Miss Survivor 2014 and could earn another shot at the crown. On February 3, 2014, she was revealed to be one of the top three vote getters in the first round of popular voting and therefore moved on to the next round.The LIVE Miss Survivor 2014 Top 3 Finalist Countdown Show In her finalist interview on February 13, Andrea talked about returning to the Miss Survivor competition, and her onscreen tension with Mr. Survivor competitor Malcolm Freburg. Like Ciera, she also chose to perform a rap for her talent, but utilized a violin player and the help of several backup dancer "bros".Miss Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Andrea Boehlke After participating in a live debate with fellow finalists Ciera Eastin and Candice Cody, it was revealed on February 24 that Andrea had won the title of Miss Survivor with 50.4% of the final vote.Crowning Miss and Mr. Survivor 2014 in our Final Results Show Andrea actually appeared on the podcast to hear the results, holed up in a bank vestibule with her friends. Other Appearances and Facts *Andrea is, as of 2015, the only person to make the "Miss Survivor" finals twice. *Andrea appeared during the reveals of the finalists for both Miss Survivor 2015Miss Survivor 2015 Finalists Revealed LIVE Special and Mr. Survivor 2015Mr. Survivor 2015 Top 3 Finalists Revealed LIVE *Andrea is currently the co-host of PEOPLE Now for People Magazine. She also hosts "Survivor PEN Fan Forum," a live show featuring Survivor alumni and recapper Dalton Ross that breaks down the episodes right after they air.Survivor PEN Fan Forum References External Links *Andrea Boehlke's Twitter page *Andrea Boehlke's official website Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Miss and Mr. Survivor